why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Why, Me? - Season 4
This fourth season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|''Why, Me?]], premiered on January 7, 2023 and concluded on August 5, 2023. The episode count was decreased to eighteen, yet an extra episode was added as the cast got together and reflected on the busy year that had whizzed by; taking the episode count to nineteen. This series saw the departure of one-season cast member, Benji Black - however, this series also saw the debut of brothers, Andrew and Daniel. This was the first season to have eight main characters. The series ratings average was 1.83 million viewers; with it being the first of four seasons to have an average in the one millions. This season also marked the last season to feature original cast member, Mekhla. Plot Six members of the gang are back (after Benji was only a temporary resident in town)! They are dealing with a new family that moves into the neighbourhood and they seem to be crazy! From taking away lots of hard work to wrecking the town centre’s clock, the gang are put to a challenge as they realize that keeping secrets is vital to the town’s history. This season will feature one of the gang members becoming a parent, one of the gang members disagreeing with how to handle a certain situation, one of the gang members attempting to beat a world record and a friendship possibly being tarnished and ruined. With these two new brothers in town, how will Northdale cope with the hectic parties and “accidents”? Cast and Production On August 13, 2021, at a LinkMe upfront conference it was announced that the show had been ordered for both a third and a fourth season. The fourth season started production on September 8, 2022 and concluded on April 6, 2023. When the show started production, it was confirmed that the season had initially been ordered for nineteen episodes but one episode was cut (for unknown reasons) but then added back onto the episode count as the season had a high possibility of being the show’s last and that this nineteenth episode would reflect upon the four years of the amazing show. On December 18, 2021, the show’s Twitter page announced the cast for the fourth season and it showed no signs of having Benji Black involved in the fourth season (as previously thought) and had two new characters, named Andrew and Daniel. The post went onto confirm that Benji was only fitted as a one-timer due to the storyline and that the two replacements ’gelled well with the plot’. Episodes Trivia * This series saw the return and final appearance of former [[The ‘Adventures’|''The ‘Adventures’]] star, Ryan Walsh. * Keira, Andrew and Daniel were the only three characters who did not appear in every episode, this season. ** Andrew was not present in the six episodes, Gambling Troubles, Communication Error, Triangular Love, Birthday Buddy, Friends 4 Life and Long Lost Son. ** Keira was not present during three episodes, namely D for Dan, Demons and Triangular Love. ** Daniel was not present during the two episodes, Gambling Troubles and Book Two, Part 1.